At The Right Place At The Right Time
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie wins a swimsuit contest and gets to meet her idol The Undertaker… But who is really the winner in this one?


"I don't want to do this" Nessie said and pulled away from Rachel "I'll watch ya"  
" Me?!? No way I don't have the body for it, but you do."  
" I look ugly!"  
" no you don't" Rachel said and dragged her to sign up. " This is Nessie and she wants to sign up"  
" no I don't" She said  
"your number 23" lady said and gave the number to Rachel "good luck"  
"Rachel I don't want to do this" she said while Rachel pinned the number to her swimming suit.  
" your doing this and your going to win"  
"Rachel I don't look go in a swim suit, and you know that,"  
" and your point is..."  
" aw, Rachel come on I don't want to do this,"  
"suck it up and take off your T-shirt." Nessie complied to Rachel's orders and took off her shirt. " I'll be cheering for ya" She said and left Nessie in the line with the other girls.  
" excuse me" Nessie tapped one of the girls in front of her "what is the prize?"  
" I don't know ... no one knows" She said looking Nessie over "it looks like I'm going to win again" she said with a smirk.  
" yeah" Nessie mumbled.  
The judging started and the girls began to walk up on stage. Nessie felt like jerk. She hated her body she always said that she had to big of hips, not the right color eyes, and too big of a chest. She was not put together right in her mind but to everyone else she looked normal. She push back her hair and walked out of stage.  
All the men screaming and yelling,' gross pigs' Nessie thought about each one of them.  
The judges started limiting people by taking people off the stage one by one. Nessie was passed a few times but nothing was said to her. She stared out to the crowd to find Rachel who was standing right in front of her screaming her head of. Nessie couldn't tell if it was because she had guts or that there was only two girls left on stage.  
Nessie looked along side of her it was that girl who was so sure of her self before the show. Nessie smiled and keep her chin high she wasn't letting a snob get the best of her. not today. A judge raise a hand over the girl next to me and the crowd gave a short pop. Then he raised his hand over Nessie the crowd went wild. He griped Nessie hand and raised it high.  
" you are the winner of two tickets and backstage passes to WWF's Raw is War right here tonight night,"  
"Yes,,!!!!" Rachel jumped up and down then ran up the stairs. She hugged Nessie. " I told you could do this I told you!" she said.  
The two girls jumped up and down. Nessie felt great. She didn't wonder how she looked or anything.  
" a here to give out the prize WWF's own undertaker." The man said and the music went on.  
Nessie stood their shocked and surprised all in one. Undertaker stood in front of her with the tickets and passes in hand. Nessie hand shacked to meet him.  
"you are beautiful" he said and gave her a hug  
"Thanks you... I hope I will see you tonight"  
" I hope so too" Nessie took the prizes and watch the undertaker step to the sides.  
The girls jumped up and down a few more time and then finally left the stage. The girls was so happy and excited. They tried to get tickets earlier that month, but has no luck.  
"Nessie," the undertaker tapped her on the shoulder  
"yes," she turned around  
"here, come find me in an about an hour or so..." he smiled and handed her a piece paper "oh, and call me Mark" He said with a smile  
"okay... Mark thanks" she said and smiled while watching him leave.  
"we betting get going" Rachel brought Nessie in to the real world.  
The girls walked back to their hotel room on the board walk. The girls got out of there bathing suits and in to real cloths.  
Nessie showed her back stage pass and walked though the door. She took out the piece of paper that Mark gave her. She noted the number on the paper and then the one on the door. She knocked lightly and waited. Mark answered the door with a smile  
"Nessie I'm glad you came" he hugged her almost over powering her. She took deep breath in and smelled his manly scent.  
"it's nice to be here" Nessie said  
"you looked good at the competition..."  
" thanks" she said "um, would you mind me asking why am I here," she said and to noticed her was in the mitts of changing.  
" your not scared being here along ... with me"  
" no, should I," she said  
"no" he said softly and kissed her neck.  
Nessie could feel his soft lips around her neck and body. Her body responded missing the touch of a man. Mark laid down on the couch and sat Nessie on top of him. She could feel him bugging out of his pants. She undid his pants and He pulled down her underwear. Nessie slowly inserted him in to her.  
He was larger then she was use to, and there was a bit of pain but nothing to really show. She ban to ride him nice and slowly until she got use to the pace. She began to bounce harder and harder hearing her self and Mark moan with each stroke she took. Mark left her take her own pace before he took his own pleasure. He wanted her to make her self come. He could feel her walls spas and she came soon after laying on top of him.  
Mark rolled her over and began to ride her hard. All you could hear was the slapping of skin until Nessie had a full organism again. Mark rode her even harder before coming to his own power. He laid on to of her for a bit and then rolled her on top gentle rubbing her head.   
Nessie soon feel asleep and Mark slowly got out form underneath her. He began to get read for the show. Mark kissed Nessie forehead and shut the door behind him before walking out to the arena  
THE END


End file.
